The Sealed Memories of the Sky
by IceMoonPhoenix
Summary: Sawada Tusnayoshi and Sawada Ienari are as different as night and day. One is smart and athletic, while the other is dame and weak. One hates his brother, while the other wants to protect the other. But Tsuna has a secert. Will it come out when Reborn comes to train Vongola Decimo? And who is this girl that blames herself for how Ienari treats Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I decided to leave the old version of TSMotS up and post the rewritten version as a new fic. I'm going to post the first four chapters of this fic and post one chapter a week until the tenth chapter when each chapter after that will come every two weeks.**

 **The art for the cover was made by my sister. You should check her art on DeviantArt, just search step-on-mee and you'll find her art. She's really good!**

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

 **Namimori Hospital**

In the hospital room was a nine month pregnant woman named Sawada Nana. She is about to give birth to twins, both boys. Next to her was her husband, Sawada Iemitsu. And so happy he was about to be a father soon.

"Ok, you can start to push," said the doctor and that's what she did. She was in so pain she couldn't believe she has to do it twice. Her husband wasn't helping either.

"Your doing great Nana darling just push. Just like th.."

"Would you SHUT UP! This is your fault in the first place! Argghh!"

"I can see the head. Just one more push and he'll be out Sawada-san."

"Aaarrggh!" Then came out the cry of a baby. A nurse came to clean and wrap up the newborn in a blanket. Then she gave him to Iemitsu. Who had tears in his eyes as he held his first-born. Nana just smiled at the sight. The doctor then got her attention.

"Okay, Sawada-san. You still have one more to go."

 **Ten minutes later**

Nana was laying in her hospital bed with one baby in each arm. Iemitsu sitting next to her.

"What should we name our cute little boys, Nana?" asked Iemitsu. Nana thought about it for a while then said, "What about the oldest, Tsunayoshi and the youngest Ienari?"

"Those are great names my lovely Nana. Welcome to the family Tsunayoshi and Ienari," said Iemitsu with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **Seven years later**

It was was a beautiful day in Namimori and two twins were playing outside with their cousin, Yukihime or Hime for short. Today was her last day in Namimori before going back to her home in Tokyo.

"Ne, ne. Do you really have to go home Hi-chan?", asked Tsuna and Nari in unison.

"Yeah," Hime started, "but I really don't want to leave Tsu-kun and Na-kun."

"We don't want you to leave either, Hi-chan," the twins said. Then they all stayed quiet for a minute, then ran to each other for a big group hug. They stayed like that until the twins' mom called them."Tsu-kun~! Na-kun~! Hi-chan~! It's time for Hi-chan to go back home with her family!" yelled Nana from the house.

"Hai," all three said back sadly. They broke their hug then walk to the twins' house to say their goodbyes to everyone else.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

 _In a park there was a group of children. They're talking about something that could change their lives. For better or worse, they didn't know."Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a raven haired girl with sky blue eyes._

 _"Yes, this is the only way to protect everyone," said a boy with chocolate-colored hair and eyes."But for this all of you have to pay a price. You won't know how big a price it will be. If don't accept it everyone involved will died. Are you sure you want to do it, minna?" the girl asked nodded. "But.."_

 _"It's going to be fine, trust us," said a raven haired boy with warm brown eyes and a smile._

 _"Okay. Everyone involved get in a circle around me."_

 _With that all boys and one girl from the group went around the raven haired girl and formed a circle. While three girls stayed where they were praying for it to work and for everyone to be safe. Then the group was covered in light._

A teenager with chocolate-brown hair and eyes woke up with a cold sweat. He couldn't understand what happened or what he saw. All he said was, "What the hell."


	2. Chapter 2

It would have been a normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, if it wasn't for the strange dream he had last night. He kept wondering who those kids in the dream were. He couldn't see their faces well, like they were blurred; only being able to see the color of their hair and eyes.

 _I feel like I know them_ , thought Tsuna. _But who would even talk to Dame-Tsuna, much less be friends with_ me _?_ While Tsuna kept thinking about his dream he was suddenly push from behind.

"Out of my way, Dame-Tsuna! I have places to be. Unlike you," said Tsuna's younger twin brother, Sawada Ienari or Nari for short.

Sawada Ienari an athletic, intelligent, and kind person that is great at everything he puts his mind to. He is nothing like his brother, Dame-Tsuna; unintelligent, weak, cannot do anything right, and gives up easily on anything he thinks is hard to do. Surprisingly though, he can cook and do housework without any mistakes. In reality Ienari is cold-hearted, manipulative, and selfish person that wouldn't waste a second to get rid of people who aren't useful to him anymore. Ienari has blonde hair and honey colored eyes, while Tsuna has chocolate brown hair and eyes. Ienari is also a head taller than Tsuna.

"Sorry Na-kun," said Tsuna.

When he said that Nari pinned him to a wall and with a glare said, " _Don't_ call me that. You're not, I repeat _not_ allowed to call me _that_. _**Ever**_. Got it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"H-hai," replied Tsuna.

 _Why do you hate me so much?_ thought Tsuna. With that Nari let him go and went downstairs.

* * *

 **In Italy**

A baby with a suit and fedora walked down a hallway for a meeting with his boss. Striking fear to everyone he passed by. You see, he is no ordinary baby. This baby is none other than Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman and the Sun Arcobaleno. When he reached big oak doors, he knocked and waited.

"Come in," said an old male voice. He went in and saw an aged older man behind a huge desk with a boss aura surrounding him.

"Ciaossu Nono," Reborn greeted. Then he went to sit on top of the desk.

"Hello Reborn, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" asked Reborn.

"I want you to train my grandson, Ienari, to become Vongola Decimo," said Nono, handing him a file.

Reborn took the file from him and looked over it. Then he asked, "What about the brother?"

"You can tell him but limit his information about all of this. Iemitsu and I don't want him to be involved in the mafia. However, you can tutor him so he can raise his grades in school and teach him basic self-defense," replied Nono.

"Okay, I'll be off then. Goodbye Nono," said the baby hitman jumping off the desk and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Reborn," Nono said.

When Reborn was outside he let out sadistic smirk. He can't wait to torture-I mean teach his new student.

In Japan a certain blonde teen shivered.

* * *

 **Back at the Sawada Residence  
**

Since it was Sunday there was no school. Tsuna was home alone in his bedroom. His mother went out shopping and Nari was out with friends. Tsuna was lying on his bed trying to figure out his dream, when his phone vibrated. He looked at the message.

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
Reborn's coming to Japan to train the Vongola Decimo.**

Tsuna sat up and cursed. Then he replied to the message.

 **From: Tuna27**

 **To: SkyRose  
When?  
**

Waiting for the replied, Tsuna was thinking how bad it would be for Reborn to come to his home. You see Tsuna wasn't dame and weak like everyone thought. Well, he was weak when he was younger and he is still kind of clumsy but not a lot. Anyway, back to the being dame was an act. He was actually a famous or rather infamous phantom thief/hacker, Shadow. While thinking how screwed his life going to be, his phone vibrated again. Quickly getting out of his thoughts he read the message.

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
Either the day after tomorrow or the next day after that.  
**

Tsuna cursed his luck. His life was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**On a plane to Japan**

Reborn was sitting comfortably in his seat on the plane. He was looking over the files for the last time before he lands. A hitman can never be too prepared.

 **Name: Ienari 'Nari' Sawada**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Honey**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 167cm**

 **Weight: 56.5kg**

 **Family**

 **Father: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Mother: Nana Sawada**

 **Sibling(s): Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Vongola**

 **Status: Future Vongola Decimo**

 **Flame Type: Sky and Lighting**

 **Weapon(s): None**

 **Notes: Ienari is a smart, athletic, and outgoing person. He is captain and ace of the school's soccer team. He has a lot of friends and considered to be kind and caring by all. Helps his mother out in the house sometimes but is mostly out with friends, at soccer practice, or doing school work.  
**

Attached to it was a picture of Ienari smiling with some friends. Reborn could tell that Nari's smile wasn't a real smile. _It looks empty and cold, almost evil_ , he thought. Then he reread Tsuna's file.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada**

 **Hair Color: Chocolate-brown**

 **Eye Color: Chocolate-brown**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 157cm**

 **Weight: 46.5kg**

 **Family**

 **Father: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Mother: Nana Sawada**

 **Sibling(s): Ienari Sawada**

 **Vongola**

 **Status: Civilian**

 **Flame Type: Sky (Dormant)**

 **Weapon(s): None**

 **Notes: Tsunayoshi is a quiet person with bad grades and no athletic abilities. It's like his whole body is unbalance with how many times he falls while doing simple activities, though he has no problem when cooking or doing housework, unless surprised. Spends most of his time helping is mother. Has no friends and is usually alone.  
**

Attached to it was a picture of Tsuna. His picture was taken when he was talking to his mom. He had a smile directed to her. _It feels warm like the sun, but there's sadness in it_. He smirked and thought _Well this assignment is going to be interesting_.

* * *

 **In the Sawada Residence**

Tsuna woke up and got dressed for school. He was nervous about Reborn coming to his home. _If_ _Reborn finds out my secret then I'm screwed_ , he thought. When he made it to the stairs he stopped.

 _I really hated doing this every day_ , Tsuna thought. He started to go downstairs and on the third step he purposely tripped, tumbling all the way to the bottom.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" a female voice said from the kitchen.

"Hai Okaa-san," replied Tsuna. Then he got up and started head towards the kitchen.

He greeted his mother then asked if he can help her with breakfast. She happily accepted saying it'll give her chance to get the mail. When she returned she said, "Look Tsu-kun I found an interesting flyer in the mailbox."

He froze where he was for a second then asked, "What's it about?"

His mother replied, "A home tutor. Look."

Then she handed him the flyer and went to finish breakfast. The flyer said:

 **I will train your child to become the leader of the next generation.**

 **No money, just food and lodging.**

 **-Reborn  
**

"Isn't it great Tsu-kun?! This home tutor can get Na-kun to a famous high-class university. He might even help you get your grades up. (Nana gave him a knowing look) I'm going call him," said Nana cheerfully and served his breakfast.

Tsuna just sweat-dropped that his mother antics. _Damn, she's going to make me put actual effort on my school work than just putting random answers,_ he thought as he ate his breakfast. He then went to school saying goodbye to his mother. When he got outside he felt someone watching him. He decided to ignore it knowing it was Reborn.

* * *

 **At Nami-Chuu**

Tsuna got to school twenty minutes before the bell rings. Why so early you ask. Well it's because 1) there are no bullies at this hour, 2) there's not a lot of people in the school and 3) Ienari doesn't like to see Tsuna in the mornings. Being the loving brother that Tsuna is, he leaves before Ienari wakes up. **  
**

When Tsuna arrives to his classroom he goes straight to his desk by the window. Couple minutes pass and he gets a message.

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
Did Reborn come?**

Tsuna just sighed and replied.

 **From: Tuna27**

 **To: SkyRose  
He left a flyer in my mail box. So he'll probably come when my brother and I come home from school.**

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
That's cool. By the way, Nono has a mission for you.**

 **From: Tuna27**

 **To: SkyRose  
How is that cool? So what the miss...wait MISSION. You know with Reborn around it's going to make it hard for me to do any mission.**

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
It's not my fault that they overlapped. Anyway it's actually two missions. Ones for hacking and another for stealing. You'll get more details when you accept. I know can get around Reborn. Have some faith Tuna-kun~!**

 **From: Tuna27**

 **To: SkyRose  
Ok I'll accept them, but it's your fault I have double missions all the time.**

 **From: SkyRose**

 **To: Tuna27  
Don't blame me, blame your natural talent for stealing. :p Ciao!  
**

With that Tsuna put his phone away. After few minutes the bell rang for school to start. The teacher came in, took roll, and started the lesson. Tsuna just stared out the window thinking about his past.

At first Tsuna was just a hacker. He started when his 'father' gave him his first laptop when he was eight. He started searching different things when a pop up ad for hackers came up. Being the curious tunafish that he is he clicked it. That was birth of the hacker that worked in the shadows, Shadow. **  
**

After four years he was well known around the world. That year he met SkyRose at a hacker chat site. They became friends instantly. He found out that SkyRose was the same age as him and a girl named Millirosa. She was a hacker/hitman for a mafia family called Vongola. While she found out he was a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who was smart but had a weak body. Also that he kept him being smart a secret from everyone because people make fun of him and put him down.

After months of talking and messaging each other, Rosa decided to recruit Tsuna for the Vongola. He accepted with the condition that Rosa would be the only person that knows his real identity. She accepted and was happy to finally be working with Tsuna.

While working with Vongola he found out that his dad was in the mafia and working for the same family too. He disliked his father for leaving them alone all the time and making his mother cry at night when she thought the twins were asleep. Finding that out just made him hate Iemitsu with all his almost twelve year old body.

That moment he made a vow that if the man he called his 'father' wasn't going to protect them, his own family, then he would. Tsuna trained really hard so he could protect his family. He learned different types of martial arts and how to use a handgun and sniper. He even discovered his dying will flames and that he had three different types: Sky, Sun, and Night.

When he discovered his flames he contacted Rosa. He told her what happened and she said that she would come to Japan to train him how to control his flames. Tsuna was happy. He would finally get to see his friend in person, but also nervous. He was worried about what Rosa will think of him when they meet.

Rosa came two days later and planned to meet at a park close to Tsuna's house. When Tsuna got to the park saw something took his breath away. There sitting on a bench was girl who had beautiful curly blonde hair singing while birds started to gather. The girl felt that someone was in the park with her so she stopped singing turned her head to where the person was. When she saw the person she realized who it was and waved for the person to come over with a big smile.

When Tsuna saw the girl look his way he saw her chocolate-brown eyes and smile while waving at him. He then realized that the girl was Rosa and all his worries about would happen when they meet went away.

Tsuna learned how to control his flames in four months. That's also how many months Rosa stayed in Japan. The training was hard but he was a quick learner. During his training he learned that Rosa was able to use all of the dying will flames of the sky. With his training completed Rosa gave him black fingerless gloves that were resistant to dying will flames, a sniper that uses dying will flames for ammo, and three box weapons and rings, one for each flame. The animals in the boxes were a Sky lion that he named Natsu, a Sun fox he named Sunny, and a Night ferret he named Kuro. They were birthday/congratulations presents for him. It was the best birthday presents he ever got and promised to take good care of them.

After a year Rosa came back to Japan. She had a job there and went to ask Tsuna if he would help her. He gladly accepted. The mission was simple, kill the leader of a corrupt mafia family and get back an item that was stolen from an allied family. A piece of cake. Not.

Well the mission was a weird and crazy one with buff men in suits acting like animals to demon silverware to a floating baby head and many things that scarred Tsuna and sometimes Rosa for life. Even with all the craziness they completed the mission and found out that Tsuna has a natural ability to steal. Rosa told him that he could the best phantom thief in the world with his natural talent. Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to be a thief, but with begging, pleading, and puppy-dog eyes from Rosa he gave in to her request. And that's how Tsuna became a hacker and a phantom thief. **  
**

The bell signaling the start of lunch rang and brought him out of memory lane. He got his lunch and went to the roof to eat.

* * *

 **After School**

Right when school ended Tsuna went straight home 'tripping' along the way. When he got home he had a lot of cuts and bruises. Lucky, he wasn't spotted by any of his bullies on his way.

"Tadaima," said Tsuna when he opened the door.

"Okarei Tsu-kun!" said his mother from the kitchen.

He went up to his room. He changed his clothes and checked that all the hidden compartments in his room to see if they were secured. Then he went downstairs with a fall. He was about to enter the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Tsu-kun can you get that?" his mother asked.

"Hai," he replied and went to open the door. When he opened it he didn't see anyone then he looked down. What he saw was a baby in a suit with a fedora and chameleon on top. Tsuna inwardly cursed, bent down and pretended to be oblivious.

"Hey there little fella, are you lost?" he said with a 'smile'.

"I'm not lost. I'm the home tutor Reborn," the baby replied.

"O-okay. Whatever you say kid," Tsuna said.

Reborn jumped to kick him in the face but Tsuna lost balance 'fell' making him miss. Then Tsuna's mom came to the door.

"Ara, who's this little cutie?" she asked.

"I'm the home tutor Reborn," said the baby.

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Nana but you can call me Maman. This is my son Tsu-kun. Na-kun is at a soccer meeting but he'll be home soon," she said like it was normal for a baby to be a home tutor.

"Thank you Maman. Can I have an espresso?" he asked.

"Of course you can dear. Just follow me to the kitchen," she said. Then she left with Reborn following behind, leaving a forgotten Tsuna on the floor by the door.

 **Ten minutes later**

Tsuna and Reborn were sitting at the table while Nana started dinner. Tsuna was pretending to be uncomfortable each time Reborn would stare at him. Then they heard the door open.

"Tadaima," said Nari.

"Okarei Na-kun! Come to the kitchen I want you to meet someone," said the twin's mother.

"Hai," he replied.

When he came in he asked, "Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm Reborn a home tutor," the 'kid' replied.

"Ha, you're a home tutor. You're perfect for Dame-Tsuna," Nari said laughing. Tsuna just looked down.

Reborn kicked him in the head and said, "I'm your home tutor not your brother's."

"What?!" he shouted forgetting the pain in his head.

"Shut up and respect your tutor," said Reborn while kicking Ienari in the head again. This time he decided to stay quiet.

Then he ordered Nari to take him to Nari's room to talk. He immediately took Reborn to his room being scared of the baby hitman.

* * *

 **Tsuna's room, after dinner  
**

Tsuna was checking his e-mail when he saw the one sent by Nono. It said:

 **Shadow,**

 **I want you to hack into the Cane Famiglia*. I suspect they're up to something against our Famiglia. Also I want you to get back a painting that was stolen from our ally the Orologio Famiglia**. It was stolen by the Pollo Famiglia***.**

 **-Nono  
**

When he finished reading the e-mail, Reborn went into his room. He quickly exited out of his e-mail and shut down his laptop and placed it at his bedside table.

"Dame-Tsuna we need to talk," said Reborn.

"H-hai R-re-reborn-s-san," 'stuttered' Tsuna, pretending to be scared of the baby.

"Dame-Tsuna I'm not a regular home tutor." _No shit Sherlock_ , thought Tsuna careful that Reborn wouldn't read his mind. "My real profession is hitman," _Really, I thought you were the mafia version of one of Santa's elves_ , he thought still being careful. "And I came here to train your younger brother to be a mafia boss. I'm also here to help get grades up in school and teach you basic self-defense so you won't be a burden to him when he takes over." _What!_ _This is going to make doing any missions harder than it was going to be._

"N-na-nani?" he asked with a tilt of his head, sweating a little.

"It's just what I said. We'll start tomorrow after your brother's training, got that," said the hitman.

Tsuna didn't answer. He just stared at Reborn like he grew another head. It ticked Reborn off. So he had Leon turn into a gun and pointed at Tsuna's head.

"I said got that, _**Dame-Tsuna**_ ," he said while letting out some killer intent, snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"H-h-hai," said Tsuna.

"Good. I'll take my leave now," the baby hitman said. Leon changed back to a chameleon and Reborn left the room.

Once Reborn left the room Tsuna said, "I'm so dead."

* * *

 _Two twins were walking to the park to meet their friends. They looked exactly the same but had different hair and eye color. One twin had chocolate-brown hair and eyes and was taller than his twin that had blonde hair and honey colored eyes. On their way they bump into a boy about their age that had silver hair and emerald green eyes.  
_

 _The blonde twin went up to him and said, "Hey, are you new around Namimori? I'm XXXXXX and this is my Nii-chan XXXXXXXXXX, but you can call us XXXX and XXXXX."  
_

 _"Yeah, I just moved here with my mom. She told me I could look around the neighborhood. The name's XXXXXX by the way," replied the boy.  
_

 _"XXXXXX-kun, do you want to go with us to the park close from here? We're meeting our friends over there and be a good way for you to make new friends here," said the brunet twin.  
_

 _"That's a great idea, Nii-chan!" the other twin said happily.  
_

 _"A-are you sure it's ok?" asked the silver haired boy shyly.  
_

 _"Yeah, it'll be fine XXXXXX-kun," the twins said together with a bright smile. Seeing the twins' smile he couldn't help but smile and accept the twins' offer.  
_

 _When they got to the park the boy saw a group of children about their age or older. As they reached the group the boy saw a girl and a boy, that both had raven color hair that was also running towards the group. When they arrived the twins introduced the silver haired boy to them. The two kids that ran towards the group arrived just when they finished their introductions.  
_

 _"Hey everyone, I made a new friend. His name is XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX. Ame, these are my friends," said the raven haired girl.  
_

 _"Hi, as you heard my name is XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX but you can call me XXXXXXX," said the boy with raven color hair, brown eyes and a smile._

* * *

 ***Means dog family**

 ****Means clock family**

 **Correct me if I'm wrong. I don't know Italian.**

 *****Pollo means chicken in Spanish, don't know about Italian.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Reborn came to train Ienari and it was a crazy one. The day after Reborn came to their home, he shot Ienari with a dying will bullet. He was suddenly in his boxers with a flame on his forehead running to see Kyoko so he can ask her out. When Nari got out of dying will mode he realized that he was in front of the whole school with only his boxers. Everyone started laughing and calling him a pervert, then Mochida came challenging him to a duel for Kyoko. During the duel Reborn shot Nari again and won. Ienari getting shot with the dying will bullet kept happening on and off for the rest of the two weeks.

Tsuna had to admit it was really funny. He recorded every one of them with the cameras he has all over Namimori. He'll watch the funniest ones when Nari is out at practice or out of the house when he's bored. He may love his brother but that doesn't mean he can't have his own fun too.

Like he promised, Reborn tutored Tsuna after training with Nari. Tsuna had to pretend he didn't know anything in front of him so it wouldn't blow his cover. Reborn actually treated Tsuna nicer than he does to Nari when he tutors him. No explosions, no guns, no threats, just regular teaching.

* * *

 **Tsuna's Room**

Tsuna was preparing for his mission to retrieve a painting from Pollo Famiglia HQ since Reborn took Nari to train in the mountains. It gave him three days to finish is work without fear. He already finished his hacking job three days before when had the chance.

 **Flashback**

It was after dinner and Tsuna started hacking the Cane Famiglia HQ. Reborn left in the afternoon to meet someone and wouldn't come back until the next day. It gave Tsuna the perfect opportunity to start his jobs.

When he made it through all the firewalls he started looking through files until he found one of the files he was looking for.

 **May 16, 20XX**

 **To all members of the Cane Famiglia,**

 **In a week from today we will attack the Vongola. We are to kill everyone in sight and to find any information about who's going to be the next Vongola Boss and their whereabouts. We'll show the world who's the strongest mafia family is. Your group leader will tell you what your role in the attack will be.**

 **The Strategist of the Cane Famiglia,**

 **Rene Costa**

After he read that he found the attack plans of the Cane and what types of groups will be used for the attack. When Tsuna was done he copied all the necessary information and got out, erasing any trace of ever being there. Then he sent everything to Nono and started to hack the Pollo Famiglia. He needed the layout of their HQ and locate where they were keeping the painting.

 **Flashback End**

When he was done go down memory lane, he went to one of the secret compartments he has in his room and took out a box. It was three inches tall and wide with a 'S' on the top and was indigo in color. The box was given to him by Rosa and it is a machine that makes a real illusion of him. So he can leave for a long period of time and not worry what would happen if his mom thought he was missing. It can last for a month before he needs to give it to Rosa to be recharge with mist flames again.

Tsuna placed it on his nightstand and changed into his work clothes. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black shin-high combat boots, black gloves with a grey 'S' on them and a black hooded cape. He also had a black domino mask that covered the top part of his face and black and grey headphones. Tsuna then went to his nightstand, picked up the box and pressed the 'S' at the top. The illusion Tsuna came out of the box.

While giving orders to his illusion self, he warned him about Reborn and told him that if he and his brother returned early to contact him. With that done, Tsuna got out a flame ring and Kuro's box out. He lit his ring and opened his box animal. Kuro emerged in black flames when the flames dissipated a black furred ferret with Night flames on his ears and paws. He stretched and shook his fur, jumping to Tsuna's shoulder Kuro started to rub his face against his master's cheek. Finally, Tsuna opened a portal of Night flames and went through.

* * *

 **Pollo Famiglia HQ, Italy**

A black vortex appeared in a lone corner of a dark hallway way from any cameras or guards sights. A black figure stepped out of the vortex and it closed behind them.

It was late morning when they arrived. He picked this day because he knew that the Head Famiglia and his best bodyguards were out for a lunch meeting with one of their allies. So if _does_ get caught, however unlikely it was, he wouldn't have to worry about them sending their best to go after him and waste time.

The hallway Tsuna was in was one that closest to the security room. It also was in the same area as the Pollo Famiglia's vaults, where the painting is being held. He sent Kuro to sneak into the security room to disable the alarms and cameras of the mansion so he would be able to walk to the vault and only have to avoid the guards that were coming through the hallway for shift changes. It would be easier to teleport into the vault but it has alarms inside of it that he could trigger. Now he waits.

 **Sawada House, Tsuna's Room**

When Tsuna got back home it was 5 am, he sent his report to Nono, and went to bed.

* * *

Tsuna woke up around noon and decide to walk around Namimori to enjoy his peaceful day without Reborn and his brother while he can. When he was close to Nami-Chuu his intuition went off. He knew something bad was going to happen if he didn't stop it. Tsuna went running off to the school, as he got there he spotted someone at the edge of the roof ready to jump. The person had raven colored hair, was tan from being out in the sun so much, and there was a cast in their right arm.

He knew instantly who it was, Yamamoto Takeshi, Nami-Chuu's baseball star. He ran at full speed to the rooftop to stop Yamamoto from jump. Knowing he would not make it in time he made a portal going to the roof staircase. When he got to the top he slammed the door open and yelled, "Don't jump!"

Yamamoto jumped a little and turned to face Tsuna with wide eyes. He went back to normal and said, "If you're here to stop me then don't. You should know how I feel, not good at anything just wishing you should die because you're useless to the world. We're the same after all."

"No, you're wrong Yamamoto," said Tsuna trying to get closer to Yamamoto.

"So you think you're better than me Dame-Tsuna," Yamamoto said darkly.

"No! That's not what I meant! What I mean is that, even though I'm no good I still have people who I live for."

"People… who you live for?"

"Yeah, I have my Okaa-san, m-my brother, my cousin, and friend I met a couple of years ago. What about you, Yamamoto?"

"I don't have people like that. All they want is my talent for baseball and now I don't even have that. The baseball gods have left me."

"But, you do have someone. You have your dad, what would he think if his last living relative died? It would break him."

"M-my da-dad?"

"Yes him, and you have...me too," Tsuna said reaching out his hand to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's eyes widen and said, "Really?"

"Yes Yamamoto. I'll be your friend, a true friend."

"Okay," said Yamamoto and reached out for the hand. As he was an inch away the fence on the roof broke and Yamamoto fell. Tsuna quickly got Yamamoto's hand with both of his. He wasn't sure if he should use his real strength to save Yamamoto.

"Let go of me Tsuna. You should save yourself, before both of us fall."

"No! I'm going to save you no matter what."

Tsuna gathered all his strength and pull Yamamoto onto the roof and lay on the rooftop panting. _I need to stop slacking off in my training. If Rosa finds out I been slacking she'll give me hell,_ thought Tsuna. When he caught his breath he asked, "Are you okay Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Tsuna. But I didn't know you were so strong."

Tsuna blushed. Thinking weather to tell Yamamoto or not, he decided to put his trust in him, "I guess my secret is out. To tell you the truth I'm not really dame, it's just an act. You're not mad at me for that are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you hide it from everyone. People would have treated you differently if you weren't acting this whole time."

"I have been always been smart but body has been frail for a long time until a few years ago," Tsuna explained. "I actually went to an advance school for first and second grade with my brother," when Tsuna said that Yamamoto had a fuzzy recollection of the Sawada Twins joining their class a week into their third year of Namimori Elementary. "But I would miss a lot of school to go to the hospital and our school was farther away from where we live. My mom decided that it would be better if my brother and I went to a school closer to home. Not many people knew, only my family and the principal, so everyone just assumed I was not good at anything since I was behind at the time and wasn't very good at athletics".

"I understand but, why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Yamamoto. "Or just gradually get better each school year? And what about your body you said it was frail but now it isn't. I'm confused."

Tsuna understood his confusion and said, "I get what you mean. The reason I didn't tell anybody or gradually get better is that everyone already just made up their minds of who I was by the time I was able to actually be caught up in the school work and people can be stubborn when they believe something is true, it's hard to change their mind. As for my body, I met someone that was able to find a treatment that makes my body less frail that I don't have to go to the hospital as often as I use to."

"Okay, thank you for answering my questions." said Yamamoto.

"You're welcome Yamamoto," Tsuna said with a smile.

 _I want to protect him and his smile_ , thought Yamamoto.

"Hey, we should leave now Yamamoto or we'll get bitten to death by Hibari-san," said Tsuna.

"Ha ha, I guess you're right Tuna."

"Hey! My name is TSUNA not Tuna. T-S-U-N-A, that spells Tsuna," Tsuna glared (pouted) at Yamamoto. _Cute_ , he thought

"Maa,maa. It's just a nickname. Anyway do you want to come to my house for some sushi?" he asked.

Tsuna stopped glaring (pouting) and asked, "Is it ok for me to come?"

"Of course," Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "You're my friend and my pops would love to meet you."

"Okay. I'll go," Tsuna said and they left the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to screaming and gunshots. _I guess they're back from training_ , he thought. He looked at his clock and groaned _, 4am really? I don't even wake up this early._ _Goodbye peaceful weekend, it was nice while they lasted._ Tsuna got up, took a bath and changed into his uniform. Since he was up early he decided to make breakfast for everyone. When he finished, he plastic wrapped the food, put it in the fridge and left a note. Then he got the mail for his mom and cleaned the house a little. When he finished two hours already past and he decided it was time to go to school. He grabbed a slice of toast, his backpack and left.

Half way to school saw Yamamoto leaning on a lamppost. When Yamamoto noticed Tsuna he waved at him and went over to him.

"Yo Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted.

"Ohayo Yamamoto," he replied.

"I wanted us to walk to school together, but I didn't know where you lived and I didn't know what time you left your house to go to school. I didn't have your number so I couldn't ask either. So I've been here since 5am. Haha," Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"Really, since five in the morning! Well I guess it's my fault for not remembering to give you my number and that you haven't been to my house yet," said Tsuna then he got his phone out and with a smile faced Yamamoto. "So let's do it now so I won't forget."

Yamamoto smiled and took out his phone. When they finished exchanging numbers they started to walk to school. Along the way they talked about random stuff. As they neared the school Tsuna asked, "Do you want to hang out after school? Since you can't go to baseball practice for month until your arm heals. Unless you have other plans then you don't have to."

"Of course I want to hang out with you!" Yamamoto exclaimed putting his arm around Tsuna's shoulders with a big smile. "You're my friend after all."

Tsuna had a smile on his face the rest of their way to school.

* * *

 **After School**

Tsuna had a great day at school all because of Yamamoto. Nothing could bring down his mood. When the bell rang for the end of the day Tsuna packed his stuff so could hang out with Yamamoto. As he was finishing Yamamoto came into his classroom. Yamamoto was in a different classroom than Tsuna and had his brother instead.

"Ready Tsuna?" he asked.

"Un, let's go!" Tsuna replied happily.

As they were leaving students were glaring at Tsuna. They still couldn't believe that Yamamoto would be friends with Dame-Tsuna of all people. Some were shock when they saw them walking to school in the morning. While others bullied him more than usual so he would stay away from Yamamoto but it didn't work. Tsuna just brushed them off like he was doing now.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were on their way to the arcade when Tsuna's intuition went off. They pass an alley when it happened. Tsuna suddenly stop causing Yamamoto to worry about him. He was about to ask him what's wrong when Tsuna said, "I know this might sound weird but I think there's someone in the alley and we need to help them. Would you help me?"

"Are you positive Tsuna?" he asked.

"100%," Tsuna replied.

"Then lead the way."

Tsuna nodded and turned to lead. As they went deeper he spotted something that looked like a body. Running as fast as he could, he went towards the body wanting to check if they were still alive. When he got there he noticed it was a teenage male and that he was facing downwards. Kneeling on the ground he flipped him over carefully so he could check his heartbeat and if he was breathing. _That's Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Why is he here and in this condition?_ Tsuna wondered when he saw his face. Deciding not to worry about it now and checked his condition. Gokudera had a lot of cuts and bruises nothing major except for a big cut on his right shoulder, he was breathing and just unconscious not dead like Tsuna first thought.

Yamamoto caught up with Tsuna when he was in the middle of checking Gokudera's condition. He decided to wait till he finished to ask the other teen's health status when he spotted a backpack few feet away. He went over to pick it up. On the inside of the strap it said 'Gokudera Hayato'.

"How is he?" Yamamoto asked.

"He has cuts and bruises all over his body, a real bad cut at his right shoulder but he's breathing so he'll be okay once we treat his wounds and he gets some rest. When he wakes up we can ask him what happened," Tsuna replied.

"I think this backpack belongs to him. It even has a name, Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto said holding it up for Tsuna to see.

Tsuna looked at it and nodded. He asked Yamamoto to carry Gokudera so they could take him somewhere to heal his wounds while he held the backpack and their bags. Tsuna led the way out the alley and they headed towards a bunch of apartment buildings. Yamamoto being curious where they were going asked Tsuna.

"Where are we going?"

"To my friend's apartment," answered Tsuna.

"Is it okay that we go?"

"It's fine. They wouldn't mind."

"Okay."

When they made it to the building, Tsuna led them inside and to the elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor, the elevator stop and opened its doors then he led them to the last door to the left. Tsuna got his keys out, found the right key and opened the door. He held it open for Yamamoto to go in and said, "You can lay him on the couch."

"Where's your friend Tsuna and why do you have a key to their place?" asked the baseball player laying the bomber on the couch.

"She out of the country and only comes to visit me or when she has work here. I come once every two weeks to check on it and clean it when she's away," Tsuna replied as he closed and locked the door.

"She? Your friend is a girl?"

"Yup, there's a picture her and me by the T.V. if you want to know what she looks like later. But first we need to fix up Gokudera-kun's wounds. Can you take off his shirt while I get the first-aid kit from the bathroom?"

"Sure can do Tsuna!"

* * *

 **With Reborn and Ienari**

Nari was in his room doing his homework with a trigger happy Reborn pointing a gun to his head. He had to finish all of it in thirty minutes or he'll have his training doubled. He had five minutes left and was only finished with half of it. A timer went off and Nari knew he was in for it.

"Time's up Baka-Nari, you failed to complete your work at the given time. Now to face punishment," Reborn said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Nari just paled at the look in his eyes.

 **Hours of torture later**

Nari was lying in the yard of house exhausted, panting, and bruises everywhere and only in his boxers. Reborn was next to him. He's been bothered by something about Nari for a while now and decided that now was a perfect chance to ask.

"That lighting blot mark on your chest where your heart is, have you always had it?" asked Reborn.  
Nari looked at him then his chest then back at Reborn. His answer was, "I had this for as long I can remember. Kaa-san said I had it since I was born but I don't believe that. I feel like someone put it there as if a seal of some kind."

* * *

When Yamamoto took off Gokudera's shirt his eyes widen in shock. On the bomber's chest, right above his heart, was a mark that looked like a tornado or cyclone. _It's just like the one I have except mines a raindrop_ , thought the baseball player.

 _Why is that_? He wondered. He was about to touch it when Tsuna came back with the first-aid kit.

* * *

That got Reborn thinking. _It can't be what I think it is, but if it is and his brother has one too then they'll both be in more danger than before if anyone from the mafia finds out_ , he thought.

"Does your brother have one too?" Reborn asked wanting to make sure that he was wrong.

* * *

"Is something wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked when he walked in to the room. He saw what got Yamamoto so shocked. His eyes widen and he dropped the first-aid kit.

"Tsuna, you've seen something thing like this before too?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded then said, "I have something similar, so does my brother."

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna? Yeah, he has one. It's in the shape of a clam," Nari answered.  
Reborn cursed mentally. He heard stories about it but didn't believe it was true. Now his student and his brother are proof that it is. He'll need to keep a closer eye on them. _They'll be kidnapped or worse kill for what they have sealed in them. But why lighting mark instead of sky mark? Why does Tsuna have the sky mark? Why does he even have one? I'm going to have to investigate this_ , thought Reborn.

* * *

 **An Unknown Place**

It was the middle of the night and a teenage girl was sound asleep when her phone rang. She picked it up, looked who was calling and said, "You better have a good reason for calling at 3am. If not, I'll take all your marshmallows for a week."

"Don't be so cranky~," said the caller in a sing-song voice.

"Get to the point or do you think I won't actually do it," she said with a sadistic tone.

"No! I'll tell just leave my babies alone," the caller pleaded.

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. They found out about the youngest holder," the caller said seriously.

"What! How?!" she exclaimed.

"There was a spy in his Famiglia."

"Damn, where is he now?"

"He's with me. The spy was already taken care of but he already passed on the information."

"Shit. They'll take out his whole Famiglia just to get him."

"What should I do?"

"Put his Famiglia into hiding, make sure there aren't any more spies and make an illusion that they're still in their HQ."

"And the boy?"

"Send him to Japan. He'll be safe there. Please tell him that his Nee-san says hi, that I love him and that he be careful in Japan."

"Okay I tell him. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

 **Last Time with Yamamoto and Tsuna**

 _When Yamamoto took off Gokudera's shirt his eyes widen in shock. On the bomber's chest, right where his heart is, was a mark that looked like a tornado or cyclone._ It's just like the one I have except mines a raindrop _, thought the baseball player._

Why is that? _He wondered. He was about to touch it when Tsuna came back with the first-aid kit._

 _"Is something wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked when he walked in to the room. He saw what got Yamamoto so shocked. His eyes widen and he dropped the first-aid kit._

 _"Tsuna you've seen something thing like this before too?" Yamamoto asked._

 _Tsuna nodded then said, "I have something similar, so does my brother."_

* * *

Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna and asked, "Really? You have one too?"

"Too?! Yamamoto, you have one?" Tsuna asked looking at Yamamoto.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, mines shaped like a raindrop. Do you know what it means? Because every time I ask my dad he becomes tense and nervous, changes the subject, then tells me to keep it hidden and never show it in public."

 _That explains why he never did any school events or functions that the guys had to take their shirts off. His dad knew what his mark was. Well he was Vongola's best swordsman before he retired_ , thought Tsuna.

"Yes. I'll have to tell you what I do before I can tell you. But first, we should clean and treat Gokudera-kun's wounds," Tsuna said, picking up the first-aid kit from the floor.

After they treated Gokudera's wounds they placed him in the apartment's spare bedroom. Tsuna told Yamamoto everything that happen to him, how became a hacker and a phantom thief, how he met Rosa, and how he was in the mafia. When Tsuna finished explaining he said looking down, "I'm sorry that I kept this from you but I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

The baseball player was shocked to know that his new best friend was in the mafia but, he understood his reasons. Making up his mind he said, "Tsuna, I don't care if you're in the mafia you're still my friend no matter what."

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto with wide eyes then said, "Are you sure? You can get hurt because of me, even more so if they find out about your mark."

"Positive," Yamamoto said firmly. "So are you going to tell me what those marks mean?"  
Tsuna smiled, thinking he was lucky to have Yamamoto as a friend, and started tell him what he knew from Rosa about the marks.

* * *

 **It was once said there was a power so great that it could make any person a king with strength and power of a hero. If the owner of said power was someone who is good and kind-hearted then they would bring prosperity and peace to the region they live in. But if they were evil and cold-hearted they would bring destruction and chaos, stopping that nothing until they destroy the world. They say it rivals the power of the Tri-Ni-Set. So they turned it into a gem and hidden in a temple deep in a mountain guarded by priests and priestesses from all over the world. But one day someone attacked it.**

 **A priest named Joseph Cane betrayed them by selling the temple site to a tyrant king in exchange for money and power. The king ordered an attack on the temple hiring other corrupted priests and priestesses that followed Cane to disarm the protective charms and spells place on the mountain and the temple to protect the gem.**

 **Seeing that the temple was being attacked, and not wanting to give up the gem, seven of the strongest priests and priestesses divided the gem into seven gems that were the color of the rainbow. Next, they placed them into the seven most promising children of the temple. A mark appearing on their chest where their heart is, one for each color: a tornado or cyclone for red, the sun for yellow, a raindrop for blue, a cloud for purple, a lightning-bolt for green, the mist for indigo, and wings for orange. Then, they turn themselves into a crystal locket made to find the holders if they separated, hold the gems if one of the holders died, to place the gems into new holders and divide the seven gems into parts if needed. This was given to the strongest and purest teenager of the temple. They were the guardian of the locket and the protector of the gem holders. The guardian and gem holders were then taken far away from temple.**

 **It's said that the mark for the orange gem is different for each holder. It will only repeat if the gem holder is the reincarnation of a previous holder. Holders cannot have more than one gem per holder, unless they only have part of a gem. They can only have a maximum of two different gem parts in their body. Otherwise their body will break down. It is also said that when the guardian of the locket chooses a successor all the gems must be in the locket. For the new guardian must choose new holders, relieving the current holders from their positions. The gem holders won't die of the extraction, unless taken out by someone who isn't the guardian. The non-guardian that took the gem will then become the new holder, they will be able to use the power of the gem, and have all the abilities of the holder they took the gem from.**

 **They say that the founder of Vongola and his guardians were once holders. Also that his mark was shape as a clam, but there is no proof. It can also not be proven that the gems and the temple really exist. But there are people who still believe and go out searching for the holders to get their power.***

As Reborn finished reading information decided that he really needed to keep an eye out for the twins' safety. _This is now a matter of life and death for the twins,_ he thought.

* * *

It's been an hour since Tsuna told everything he knew about the marks to Yamamoto and now they were waiting for Gokudera to wake up. Every time Tsuna would check on Gokudera he would pump his Sun flames into him to speed up his healing process. Gokudera woke up thirty minutes after Tsuna last checked up on him. He was shouting and cursing wondering where he was when the door opened. Tsuna walked in with a tray of food followed by Yamamoto holding a first-aid kit in case Gokudera hurt himself in his angry awakening.

"How do you feel?" Tsuna asked.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the yelling Gokudera questioned, trying to find his dynamite and backpack so he get out.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna, this is my friend Yamamoto Takeshi and don't bother looking for stuff it's not in this room," Tsuna said with a sweet smile.

Gokudera just looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-ho-how?" the bomber asked surprised.

"Your body language was easy to read," Tsuna answered.

The bomber just turned a bright red.

"Haha. Look he's blushing," Yamamoto said teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" Gokudera yelled getting redder.

Tsuna just smiled at their antics. _They never change do they,_ he thought. He frowned at that. He wondered why it all seemed familiar. His thoughts interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling loudly. Then he saw Gokudera getting redder that it made him look like a tomato. He just chuckled and gave the bomber his food who accepted it with a small 'thanks'.

While Gokudera was eating Tsuna asked, "So why were you badly beaten in the alley we found you?"

"I was fighting a group of thugs who tried to mess with me, I won course, but the police were coming so I ran. I made it to an alley and collapsed because of not eating for three days. Did you make this? It's really good," Gokudera said after a he swallowed his food.

"Yeah," Tsuna said smiling. "You should rest more after you're done eating. We'll talk about what we're going to do at night."

Gokudera nodded not resisting to the person that saved and fed him. He was still on guard though one can never be too careful. Tsuna and Yamamoto left the room.

* * *

 **Airport in Japan**

"I made it to Japan," said a nine-year old boy with curly black hair.

"Now all I need to do find is Nii-san's house."

He looked at the map he was given. He face-palmed, the map was just a bunch of marshmallows of different sizes and an 'X' on an orange one where his Nii-san's house is supposed to be.

"Byaku-nii really should have let Kikyo-nii make the map instead of doing it himself. You can't even read his directions. Well this is going to take longer than I thought." The boy just went in a random direction and started his search.

* * *

 ***Loosely based on the Sliver Crystal and Rainbow Crystals from the first Sailor Moon anime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I finished reading Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda and I loved it. It was so fluffy, cute, and gave me warm feelings all around** **. I need more Simon and Blue in my life** . **Now I just need to watch the movie.**

 **Anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rosa's apartment in the living room**

"Sorry we didn't get to hangout today," Tsuna apologized to Yamamoto.

"It's fine Tsuna. We helped somebody today that's more important." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah you're right."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well it's five now so I was thinking about staying here for tonight to look after Gokudera-kun. I just need call my mom to say that I won't be home and to buy some food for tonight and tomorrow."

"Can I stay too?"

"Yo-you don't have to Yamamoto. I don't want to impose on you than I already have."

"Stop saying stuff like that. You're my friend Tsuna and friends help each other. You got to know that you can lean on me if you need help. You're not alone anymore."

"Thank you Yamamoto."

"No problem Tsuna."

Tsuna was in a super-market shopping for food. Yamamoto stayed in the apartment to look after Gokudera. When he finished just as he stepped outside he got tackled by a person with black hair.

"Tsuna-nii!" the person said happily.

"Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup," Lambo replied still hugging Tsuna.

"Why are you in Japan?" Tsuna asked then added, "I'm not saying I'm not happy to see you. I am but aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"

Lambo frowned. "Byaku-nii told me it wasn't safe in Italy. That I was in danger and that Japan is safe."

"Why Japan?"

"Because Hiki-nee told him I would be safe with you."

Tsuna frowned wondering who this Hiki-nee was.

"We should talk somewhere private," Tsuna said.

"Hai Tsuna-nii," Lambo said letting go of Tsuna.

They left for Rosa's apartment with Tsuna leading.

* * *

When they made it to the apartment they heard someone yelling in anger and another laughing. Tsuna sighed, went to put the shopping bags in the kitchen, told Lambo to put the groceries away and went into the room Gokudera was resting in.

He opened the door and saw Gokudera trying to strangle Yamamoto and the baseball player laughing away with his arm stretched and good hand holding the bomber's head away from his body.

"What are you guys doing?" Tsuna asked.

They stopped and looked at Tsuna.

"Nothing," they said.

Tsuna sighed and decided to ignore it for now, "How do you feel Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm fine," the bomber answered.

"Tsuna-nii I finished putting the stuff away," Lambo walked into the room and noticed Gokudera. "What's Stupidera doing here?"

"Oi! I should be the one asking that stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"Then how come you didn't?"

"Why you..."

"That's a great comeback."

"That's it! I'm gonna get you stupid cow!"

Gokudera jump out of the bed and started to chase Lambo around the room. Tsuna got a bit annoyed but didn't let it bother him. The bomber and the cow kept it up until Lambo grabbed a laptop and threw it at Gokudera. The bomber just flung it to the wall. It completely broke on impact. A powerful killer intent came out of the small brunet making the two stop dead on their tracks and made Yamamoto feel they were dead men.

"Lambo, Hayato." Tsuna said bangs covering his eyes.

"Y-yes." they said fearing for their lives.

"Can you tell me why you decided to use my laptop as a weapon?" Tsuna asked.

They gulped. Yamamoto decided to try to help the two out.

"Maa, maa Tsuna it was an accident. They didn't mean to break it," the baseball player said trying to calm down the brunet.

Tsuna was about to say something when he was hit on the head, _hard_.

"Seriously, I'm home for a minute and I see you trying to kill Lambo, Hayato and some random kid," a female voice scolded.

 _I know that voice_ , Tsuna thought rubbing his head from the pain. He turned around to confirm it. When saw who it was he shouted happily, "Rosa!"

"Rosa-nee/Rosa-sama!" Lambo and Gokudera shouted after Tsuna.

Lambo ran to her saying, "Rosa-nee Stupidera was being mean to me and was trying to kill me!"

"Don't listen to him Rosa-sama. He's just being a stupid cow," the bomber said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but.." Yamamoto interrupted.

Rosa noticed Yamamoto and said, "Sorry for not introducing myself. Hello my name is Millirosa but you can call me Milly or Rosa. Either one is fine."

"No, it's ok. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me whatever you see fit." Yamamoto said.

He got a good look at look at Rosa. She long blonde curly hair that was pulled into a side pony-tail with chocolate-brown eyes. She wore black shorts, a white tank-top with a black jean vest over, black finger-less gloves with an orange rose on them, and black knee-length combat boots. He also noticed she was just as tall and petite as Tsuna.

"Okay then Takeshi. So where was I?" She looked around the room then landed her eyes on Tsuna, "You."

"Yes, Rosa?" Tsuna asked.

"So are you going to tell me why you were about to commit murder in my apartment," Rosa said, arms crossed.

* * *

 **An Unknown Place**

"Did you find him?" asked a man with a big scar that goes from his forehead to his chin.

"No sir. It seems they put him into hiding," his subordinate said.

"Damn," the man hit his fist on his desk. "What about the girl? Any leads on her?"

"No sir. There isn't anyone in the world with the name Ameto Hiki."

"That girl is smart I'll give her that, using a fake name."

"What do you want to do, sir?"

"Find the girl in this picture."

The picture he gave his subordinate was a girl about ten with raven colored hair and sky blue eyes.

"She should be around fourteen now."

"Yes sir," the subordinate said, he bowed then left.

"You may have defeated my brother four years ago but I'm stronger than him. So watch out Guardian of the Crystal Locket 'cause I'm coming for you," the sacred man said with a wicked smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are you doing here Rosa?" Tsuna asked. They were all eating dinner cooked by Tsuna and Rosa.

"Don't think you can distract me with your question. You're still going to get punished for almost letting your emotions get the best of you. But it was a good lesson for everyone in this room," Rosa said.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Never mess with Tsuna's electronic stuff unless you want to face his wrath. To answer your question Tsuna, I'm here to make sure Lambo made it to your house alright. I heard from Byakuran he was staying in Japan with you. But since he was here almost getting killed by you, I guessed he was fine getting to you." Rosa answered.

Tsuna and Lambo nodded.

"How do you know Tsuna-san, Rosa-sama?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna tensed at the question and shot pleading eyes at Rosa. She just shook her head and gave him a look that said 'part of your punishment'. Tsuna just looked down and started playing with his food. Everyone was wondering what happened when Rosa spoke.

"We've known each other since we were both about nine. We would meet every now and then. Although you've already met Tsuna before Hayato, it was just under different circumstances.""Really? Where?!" the bomber asked, excited to find out where he met the person who saved him this afternoon.

Rosa just snapped her fingers and Tsuna appeared in his work clothes. Tsuna just put his hands to his face and hoping it was over. Gokudera gasped, got up from his seat and went to Tsuna.

"Shadow-sama!" he shouted.

Tsuna just smiled weakly at him and said, "Hey Hayato."

"To think the one who saved me today was Shadow-sama!" Gokudera said happily.

"Can you please just call me Tsuna? I don't want anyone to know who I really am," Tsuna said.

"Of course Tsuna-sama," the bomber said.

"Hayato, you can just call me Tsuna. It's fine," Tsuna said.

"No. Calling your name so causal like that will be disrespectful," Gokudera said sighed in defeat. He looked at Rosa so she could stop the illusion. She nodded and snapped her fingers making Tsuna go back to his normal clothes.

"Wow Tsuna that was a cool outfit," Yamamoto said.

"Of course Tsuna-sama's outfit is cool. He's Tsuna-sama," Gokudera defended.

"Thanks Yamamoto," Tsuna said weakly.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Everyone was watching TV. in the living room when Rosa stood up.

"Well I think it's time for me to go," she said.

"You're not going to stay?" Tsuna asked.

"I wish I could but I have work I have to finish," She answered.

"Oh," Tsuna said a little disappointed.

"Don't have that sad look on your face. You know I always come to visit," Rosa tried to cheer him up.

"I know," he said.

"Before I go here," Rosa handed Tsuna a key. "You'll need it if you and Lambo are going to sleep in my room."

"Thanks Rosa," the brunet said.

"Hayato."

"Yes Rosa-sama?"

"Here," she gave the bomber a key. "You'll need it to get in the apartment. You don't need to worry about rent. I paid it off for the next ten years so you'll be fine."

"Thank you so much Rosa-sama for letting someone like me, use your humble apartment," Gokudera said gratefully bowing in a ninety degree angle.

"No problem," Rosa sweat-dropped. "Tsuna don't forget to enroll Hayato in Nami-chuu and Lambo in Nami-elementary tomorrow. Also that Lambo will be staying at your house and make sure that Hayato is eating right."

"I won't and I'll make sure he's eating right," Tsuna replied.

"Lambo please behave when you're in Tsuna's house. Try not to cause trouble for his mom and not to pick a fight with his brother. No matter how much a jerk he is," Rosa told him.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee on his brother though." Lambo said.

Lambo knows what Ienari does to Tsuna and it makes him mad. _Just because Tsuna-nii can't show who he really is doesn't mean his brother can treat him like that,_ he thought.

"Try please, for Tsuna and me," Rosa pleaded.

"Okay, just for you two," Lambo said.

"Thank you," she said. "Takeshi."

"Yeah Rosa," Yamamoto answered.

"Please make sure those three stay out of trouble."

"Ha ha, don't worry I will."

"Thank you."

With that Rosa hugged everyone goodbye, opened a portal with her night flames, and walked into it. The portal closed as her body went through.

"Rosa's like a mother hen," Yamamoto said.

"You have no idea," Tsuna sweat-dropped as Gokudera and Lambo nodded in agreement."Well it's getting late we should get ready for bed. Yamamoto, you'll be sleeping in the sofa-bed." Tsuna said.

"'Kay Tsuna," he replied and everyone got ready for bed.

* * *

 _"Nee, Takeshi why does XXXX call you Ame?" asked a child Tsuna when everyone else finished introducing themselves to Takeshi and went into groups. The only ones left were him, Takeshi, his brother, and Hayato._

 _"'Cause she said I remind her of the rain," Takeshi answered._

 _"Oh. I don't get," Tsuna said. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way but you can call me Tsuna."_

 _"Nice to meet you Tsuna," he said happily._

 _"This is Gokudera Hayato and my..." Tsuna noticed that his brother was gone and only Hayato was there._

 _"Hayato where's my brother?" Tsuna asked._

 _"With the girls," Hayato said pointing to where Tsuna's brother was._

 _"Oh, well I guess you'll meet him later," Tsuna said." Anyways we should go with the others to see what we're going to do today and maybe we can show Hayato around Namimori."_

 _"Sure and maybe we can head to my dad's sushi place for lunch," Takeshi said._

 _"That's a great idea Takeshi. Come on let's go," Tsuna said and the trio left towards the others._

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera got up from bed as hidden memories hit them like a truck. Memories that were clashing with the ones they thought were true. Tsuna got memories of him not being known as Dame-Tsuna but a child genius. He didn't have a weak body like he had until he was twelve. His body was healthy and strong. Also he was well liked and popular. His dad was home often, his brother wasn't a jerk and actually looked up to Tsuna, and together with him and Nana they were a real family. This surprised Tsuna because for as long as he remembered they were never a real family. Another surprise was that his family knew that Iemitsu was in the mafia and that he and his brother were training since they were about three.

* * *

For Yamamoto, he had memories with his mom and dad teaching him how to use a sword. This was weird since he never learned how to use a sword. He also saw how him and his parents would play baseball or make sushi on the weekends when they closed the shop early. Again this was weird since he remembers that it was only his mom who would play with him. Also his dad would never let him behind the counter of the shop, let alone close the shop early. What shocked him the most was that he had a little brother that was two years younger than him! Last time he checked he was an only child. If he actually had a brother, where is he? He also had a group of friends that liked him for him and not for his baseball talent. This was confusing and making his head hurt.

* * *

Gokudera's confused. What he saw didn't make sense. He was living with his mom, his real mom. Who, had died when he was five years old. They were living happily even if he didn't know who his dad was. His mom would teach him how to play piano and he will go and watch his mom's piano performances. He would always see the same man in each one of his mother's performances. Because of that man he would always have to wear disguise and pose as his mother's nephew. Gokudera noticed that the man was his father who he lived with until he ran away when he was eight. He realized his mother hid his birth from his father. Then his mother got pregnant again and this time his father knew. He saw as his father took his little sister away from them a month after she was born. He and his mother would visit her three times a year. That lasted until his sister turned seven when his mother couldn't take it anymore. They moved to Japan two months before his tenth birthday. He doesn't have another sister. Bianchi is his only sister, right?

* * *

All their memories stopped on the day of August 27 of the summer during their fifth year in Namimori elementary. In those memories there were a group of kids but had blurred faces. The only faces that weren't were Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's. But Tsuna knew that one of the blurred faces was his brother. When it was over they fainted from the massive headache they got.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

A girl about fifteen, with raven colored hair and sky blue eyes, was sitting outside writing a report from her latest mission. She sighed. How she hated writing reports. Then the locket she was wearing glowed orange, blue, and red. Her eyes widen as she saw it glow.

"The seal on their memories is weakening," she said.

 _It won't be long until they realized what they thought was true was actually all a lie and remember what happened that day._ _I'm supposed to protect them, not be the reason for the suffering they had to face. Some had it worse than others. They will surely hate me for what I made them go through. Especially when they find out who I really am_ , she thought sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna woke up, got ready for school and started breakfast for the others and him. He kept thinking of what happened last night. After his memories settled Tsuna figured who he really is and that the dreams he's been having were actually some of the memories he saw last night. The brunet was trying to find out why someone would seal their memories and replaced them with different ones _. And who are the other kids with Take, Haya, and me_ , Tsuna thought. Not all of his memories returned and there were still things that didn't make sense to him. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that Gokudera and Yamamoto came into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Tsuna," they greeted.

Tsuna jumped a little and let out a silent 'hie' before he turned off the stove and went to tackle them. "Ohayo Haya, Take. I missed you guys."

They both smiled and hugged him back. Happy, that their friend remembered them too.

"We missed you too."

Then Tsuna hit both of them in the head.

"Itai," the two said in unison. "What was that for?"

"That," Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a stern look, "was for almost committing suicide without think about the consequences and," then he looked at Gokudera with the same look, "for getting into a fight after not eating for three days then collapsing from running away from the police because of fatigue. What would have happen if I came later or not at all? You two could have died and I don't think getting my memories back, only to find out that my two best friends are already dead when I need them most sounds like a great day either. I don't want to lose you guys again, not when I have my memories back. That includes everyone else when I remember who they are."

Tsuna was in tears by the end. Both bomber and baseball player felt ashamed and guilty for making their best friend cry because of their past actions. They both gave their friend a hug to calm him down.

"We're so sorry Tsuna," they said.

"It's okay. You two are still alive and that's what matters, right," Tsuna said as he wiped his tears.

"Right," the two replied with a smile.

"We need to talk about what happened last night, but before that you two need to get ready for school. There are some uniforms in the closet next to the bathroom. Just find size and take a shower. I need to finish breakfast," Tsuna said as he let's go of them.

"'Kay," they said.

Before they left Tsuna asked, "Hey Take, can you wake up Lambo?"

"Sure thing Tsuna," he replied.

* * *

After Tsuna finished making breakfast he hacked the school system for Nami-chuu and Nami Elementary to enroll Lambo and Gokudera as transfer students to skip the long paper work process. He'll have to sneak the paper files into the office later or have Kuro do it for him today during school. As he finished Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo came to the room. Tsuna closed his laptop and served breakfast as they went to take their seats.

"I already enrolled you two to your schools," Tsuna said as he took his seat.

"Thank you Tsuna/Tsuna-nii," Gokudera and Lambo said.

After breakfast Tsuna told Lambo to watch TV while he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto talked.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Take," he answered.

"Lambo has the same type of mark as we do."

"I know."

"Does he know what it means?"

"No."

"Do you think that's why he was sent here?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gokudera asked.

"Haya, you know about that tornado/cyclone mark you have on your chest," Tsuna asked and the bomber nodded.

"Does Rosa know about it?"

"Yeah, she saw it one time when she was tending to some of my wounds. She started acting weird after she saw it."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other, and then back at Gokudera.

"Did she say anything to you about it," Tsuna asked.

"She said to never let anyone to see it and to keep it hidden."

"Do you know why?"

Gokudera shook his head no. Then Tsuna started to explain what marks were and their history like he did with Yamamoto.

* * *

After Tsuna explained the marks to Gokudera the trio told each other of want they saw and what they remember. They were trying to figure out who or what would want to seal their memories and replace them.

"What I want to know is what happened to my little brother and Haya's little sister? I'm worried about them," Yamamoto said.

"What would they want with our siblings? Especially with..." Hayato stopped then had a panicked look. "I can't remember."

Tsuna looked at his friend with concern as he sees Gokudera mumbling about not being able to remember something. "What's wrong Haya? What can't you remember?"

"My sister's name I can't remember it. Or how she looks like."

"What are you talking about Hayato? I remember that you told us her name. It's..." Tsuna stopped as he realized he doesn't remember either. Then he turned to Yamamoto.

"Takeshi do you remember the name of Hayato's little sister?" he asked.

Yamamoto thought for a moment before shaking his head no. Then it hit Tsuna.

"Take, what's the name of your little brother?" he asked the baseball player.

"Oh, that's easy Tsuna. My brother's name is...it's..." Yamamoto gave the same panicked look that Gokudera had. "I can't remember."

"What about how he looks likes?"

The baseball player thought for a bit then shook his head and started to panic. "Why can't I remember my brother's name or how he looks? I know when we got most of our memories back that I knew it. So why can't I remember now?""That's because someone or something knows we got our memories back last night. So they sealed all the memories that they could again. That way we can't find anyone one from our past or find out what actually happened to make us lose our memories, replacing them with new ones," Tsuna said. "Or that's what I think."

"Why would they do that?" Gokudera asked, finally getting out of his panic.

"That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

 **Namimori-Chuu's Rooftop, Lunch**

"So how was your first day of school so far Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as he opened his bento.

"Tch. They're all idiots," the bomber answered.

"Aww. What about me Goku? We're in the same class." Yamamoto pouted.

."You're the biggest idiot of the all! And don't call me that!" Gokudera shouted.

The two started arguing. Well Gokudera did, Yamamoto just started laughing. Tsuna tried to calm them down but decided to stop midway, seeing that it was hopeless to stop them, and started eating his lunch again. Then they felt a certain baby hitman leave and they stopped.

"I thought he was never gonna leave," Tsuna said while the other two nodded in agreement.

Reborn was surprised when he saw his student's brother walking to school with Smokin' Bomb Hayato, since he didn't come home yesterday. He wonder how Tsuna was able befriend someone from the Mafia in a short amount of time, especially Gokudera. He's hot-tempered, always shouting and hard to control. But around Tsuna he's like a loyal puppy waiting for his master's command. So he decided to follow them.

He found out that Gokudera was in his baka student's class along with Yamamoto Takeshi, a potential rain guardian and Tsuna's first and only friend, and Sasagawa Kyoko, his baka student's crush. The bomber is a perfect candidate for the storm guardian and Baka-Nari's right-hand man. But that won't work unless Tsuna joins the Family and/or if Nari treats Tsuna nicer. He needs to find out what happened between the twins to fix their relationship and start on Tsuna's self-defense lesson, since his academic level is slowly rising. With that in mind Reborn left his hiding spot on the roof to make some calls.

When the group of friends felt that the baby left they started to relax. They noticed that the Arcobaleno has been following them since they walked through the school gate in the morning after they dropped off Lambo at Namimori elementary. It's a good thing that they decided to act like they usually were before they got their memories back. It was after the two gem holders calmed down about not having anything to go by to find their missing younger siblings that Tsuna thought that everyone would find it suspicious if they acted differently than they usually were, especially when Reborn is around and would question the sudden change in their character. So they decided to act how they were before they got most of their new-old memories back.

Now they can get to work on finding out what made them lose their memories from August 27th of the year they turned ten and the years before that, while replacing them with new ones. Also they had to find out why August 28th is a complete blank to them.

"So we should start with what we know," Tsuna said as he took out a piece of paper and pencil. He started to write all the things they knew about their situation. As Tsuna was writing, Gokudera thought of something.

"Do you think the gems we have anything to do with what happened to us?" he asked. Tsuna and Yamamoto both looked at the bomber.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, I've been thinking and I noticed that everyone, besides us and that group of kids we saw in our memories act the same way they do today. Disregarding some of the minor details of course," the sliverette explained.

"I think you might be right Hayato. We also need to find out 'who's the Guardian of the Pocket/our protector' and who the other gem holders are. I want to know why he or she picked us to be gem holders in the first place. I'll see if I can find more information about the gems," Tsuna said. The bell rang signifying that lunch was over. The trio went to back to their class.

* * *

 _"Come on XXXXX. You won't knock me out like that," said a boy with silver hair and gray eyes teased as he dodged his opponent's punch._

 _"Well see about that," smirked a boy with raven colored hair and steel-gray eyes._

 _The two kept on going back and forth. Occasionally they would get a punch or a kick in._

 _"Time," shouted a girl with raven colored hair._

 _"Who won," asked the sliverette._

 _"XXX-nii," she answered while said raven smirked._

 _"Told ya I'd win," he said to sliverette. "Now pay up."_

 _"What did you guys bet on?" the girl asked._

 _"Some coupons to Takesushi," the boy said as he gave the raven boy the coupons._

 _"And his fight time with Tsuna for the next month," the raven added._

 _"Tsuna-nii's going to murder you when he finds out you bet XXX-nii's fight time just so you can fight him more," the girl stated._

 _"Who says he'll find out," the boy smirked._

 _"What if I already did," said an annoyed Tsuna._

 _The boy's smirk faded when he heard Tsuna's voice._


	10. Chapter 10

_In a small clearing stood a man staring at the sky, he was 6'1" in height wearing a black Armani suit with a yellow dress shirt, black tie and a black fedora with a yellow stripe on his head. Though the shadow of his fedora was casting concealed his face you could tell he had raven colored hair by his unusually curly sideburns. He was in deep thought when he heard a loud voice._

 _"XXXXXX!" Someone yelled in a child voice._

 _The man turned around to face his speaker. He saw a small child running towards him. When he recognized who the child was he had a small smile on his face whispering, "XXXXX."_

 _When the child reached the man, he was panting and trying to regain his breath. The fedora wearing man chuckled at the child's actions. The child heard the man, huffed and gave the fedora wearer a glare which looked more like a pout. After a few seconds the child stopped and gave the man a big bright smile saying, "I did it."_

 _Suddenly the child was engulfed in flames. When the flames died down a teenager was in his place with the same smile the child had. He said, "I kept my promise XXXXXX."_

 _The man gave him a smile and said, "Yes you did. Thank you for everything."_

 _"Now can I know your real name?" the teen asked with a hopeful look._

 _The older male placed his hand on the teen's head and ruffled his hair. This made the teen pout. "I owe you that much for what you did for me. My real name is..."_

* * *

Reborn suddenly woke up from his dream, heart pounding. He took a few minutes before he was able to calm down. Looking around the room he saw nothing out of the ordinary just he baka student sleeping. _What was that?_ He asked himself. Then he thought about what happened since he came to the Sawada household.

It's been over two months since Reborn came to train Ienari to become the Tenth Mafia Boss of Vongola and started to tutor Tsuna to get his grades up. Ienari is still a jerk to Tsuna and sometimes Lambo, since he started to live in the Sawada household. Reborn was surprised that Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia came to live with them since he heard that they were attacked the night before Lambo came with Tsuna back from school. He also got Tsuna from failing to almost average in the last two months. Tsuna's self-defense lessons won't start until next Reborn decided to look more into the twins' past to find out what happened to them he found out something puzzling. It was two old files, one for each twin that was completely different than the ones Nono gave him for his mission. The person who found them said they were deep in the Vongola Library where no one would have been able to find them. It was sheer luck that the person was able to find the files. He'll need to look more into it to find out why they're so different. Then he can worry about his dream.

* * *

 **An Unknown Place**

The girl was in slight panic. Two of the original files before that day happened are missing. Ever since Sky, Storm and Rain got their memories back she did her best to seal their memories again. But with the seal on their minds weakening all she was able to do was keep what the rest of the identities of the gem holders and their missing younger siblings hidden, leave out some of the more important memories, and kept the events of _that day_ blank in their memories. She needs to find a way to strengthen the seal on their minds so the rest of the Gem Holders wouldn't get their memories back _. Especially before Mist gets their memories back, if they found out what they did because of their planted memories they would shatter._ She didn't want that to happen to them.

After she decide to get back all the original paper files and photos she had hidden because the ritual wasn't able to seal, destroy or replace them all. So she went all over to get them all, she already got rid of all the digital ones the days after that day. When she got to the ones hidden in the Vongola Library she noticed that two of the fifteen files were missing. She looked everywhere for them but couldn't find them. After she looked through the remaining files she cursed her luck. The two missing files just had to be about Sky and Lighting-sky.

* * *

Tsuna was having such a peaceful sleep, after many sleepless nights trying to find out more about the gems, the holders and/or locket, only to find one article about basic history about them. Which he already knew, but what surprised him was the part about the First Generation Vongola and the marks of the orange gem holders. **(A/N: Refer to Chapter 6.)** _I just had to be his reincarnation, on top of all the other crap I have in my life right now_ , Tsuna thought when he read it.

And with Reborn's physical training to get his 'weak' body into shape wasn't helping either. He thanked Kami though that is training wasn't like Ienari's. It makes him shudder that was going to be his training if they had chosen him to be Decimo.

Back to Tsuna sleeping, he sighed in content as he got his first true sleep after many nights. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he dodged something thrown at him, getting into a defensive position ready to face his attacker. _Well there goes any chance of me sleeping in peace,_ thought the brunet. When he noticed who attacked him he paled. _Crap._ The one who attacked him was none other than the (self-proclaimed) protector of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. _Damn,_ Tsuna thought. _This is the last time I go weeks without sleeping_. _How could I forget that Hibari-san spends a lot of time in the school's roof?_

Hoping he could get out of this without showing his real self, but that seems unlikely with that look he saw in the skylark's eyes. He needed to think of something fast.

"Hi-hiba.."

"Herbivore, fight me," Hibari said as he cut the tuna off.

"B-but..." The skylark charged.

 _I hate my life._

* * *

 **After the power that rivaled the Tri-Ni-Set was turned into a gem it was called the Gem of Fate. Since the power of the gem can literally decide the fate of our world. But when the Gem of Fate, also known as the Fate Gem, was turned into seven separate gems they were renamed them the Gems of the Rainbow Fate or the Rainbow Fate Gems for short. Together they still have they the same power as the Gem of Fate but they are much weaker. The only way to get to the same power as its original form is to have all the gems and the Crystal Locket together. The reason for this is so that the Guardian is the only one that has complete control over the power.**

 **Before the seven priests and priestesses divided the Fate Gem into seven other gems they took half of the gem's power. The half that remained was used to create the gems and seal them to the seven children. The other half was then used to turn their selves into the locket for the Guardian, giving the locket its own powers for its wearer. This turned the locket into a safe guard if someone were to take control of all of the Gem Holders. But this is also a drawback, if someone was to control the Guardian of the Locket they would able to find all the Holders easily and have their complete power in their grasp. Fortunately, unlike the Gem Holders who have marks that distinguishes them, the Guardian of the Crystal Locket doesn't have any marks that can prove that they're the Guardian. The only way to know is if they have the locket and that can be easily disguised.**

"Where did you find this?" asked Takeshi when he was done reading.

"I found it in my old home here in Namimori," Hayato answered. "I went to see if there was anything I could use to find my sister. Luckily no one has been living in it for years. I found it in the attic under a box that had old toys I used to play with her in Italy when I would visit, before we moved to Japan."

Takeshi looked at the depressed bomber. He could understand what he was going through. Ever since he found out that his little brother was missing. More like disappeared, he thought. He's been trying to find anything that could help find his brother, since all his memories of him have been sealed. All that he can remember are a blurry face and a laugh. The laugh of his precious little brother he failed to protect. It also didn't help that only Tsuna, Hayato and him can actually remember he has a brother.

He even went to the Public Records building in Namimori to find a clue. When saw the names on his family register he nearly yelled out in anger if it wasn't for Tsuna and Hayato. His brother's name wasn't even in there! It was like he never existed! He just so frustrated with this whole thing, but he won't give up. He has to find his brother.

He put his hand on the bomber's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find them."

Hayato looked up at the baseball lover and saw the determined look in his eyes. It gave him back his will to find his sister.

"Your right," Hayato said. "At least this will give Tsuna the sleep he needs after weeks without finding anything useful and Reborn's training."

"Now that you mention him, where is he anyways?" Takeshi asked. "He's late."

"He said he was going to take nap," the bomber replied.

"Do you know where?"

"I think he said the school's roof."

"Oh, okay." And the baseball player went to lie back on the wall, next to a standing Hayato, of unused classroom they were in. After a few seconds the words Hayato said finally sunk in.

"Crap," they both said as the bolted towards the roof to see if their friend was alright. How could they forgotten that Hibari-san is almost always on the roof and it's ten minutes after school ended too. This would surely expose Tsuna. Tsuna's mom always picks up Lambo from school. So they don't have to worry about him. Luckily that Reborn took Ienari on another training trip. So they don't have to worry about him, either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry for the _super_ late update. Life happened. A chapter that isn't part of the old version. Yay! \\(^o^)/ **

**Thank you to everyone that read, favorited, followed, and commented on this story.**

 **Please tell me if I make any grammar mistake. Read and review. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _"XXXXX-nii's going to murder you when he finds out you bet XXX-nii's fight time just so you can fight him more," the girl stated._

 _"Who says he'll find out," the boy smirked._

 _"What if I already did," said an annoyed brunet._

 _The boy's smirk faded when he heard the brunet's voice._

" _Kufufufu, looks like Skylark-chan~ got in trouble with the bunny," an amused voice said next to the brunet._

 _Raven haired boy glared at the boy with indigo colored haired styled like a pineapple. "Don't. Call me. That!"_

" _But isn't that your name? Sky~ Lark~ Chan~!_

 _The raven was about to attack the pineapple when the brunet interrupted. "XXXX-nii stop teasing XXX-nii."_

* * *

Kyoya was walking to the school's rooftop to take a nap. He hasn't been sleeping lately. He's been waking up from dreams that do not make sense to him. Because of his lack of sleep he has been less 'tolerant' when it comes to 'disciplining' the residents of Namimori.

As he arrived to the school's rooftop to see if he could get some sleep, he saw a male student sleeping soundly. Irritated at someone in his territory he attacked only to be surprised when the male dodged the tonfa thrown at his head and got into a defensive position. When he saw who it was he was shocked; Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Dame-Tsuna. The student that fails at everything he does. _Interesting_ , he thought. He saw the younger male eyes widen in surprise, stutter his name before he interrupted him and charged at the other student.

Quickly dodging the perfect's punch Tsuna kept trying to get the Perfect stop with no avail. Soon he started to get more offensive than defensive and started to enjoy the fight. It has been long time since he had to spar or fight anyone, he kind of missed it. The adrenaline and letting his instincts instead of his thoughts guide his body when fighting. He noticed that the door leading to the rooftop opened and saw that it was Takeshi and Hayato.

Noticing that he was distracted Hibari threw a punch to the brunet's face. The younger male caught his fist then a purple light flashed.

* * *

As Yamamoto and Gokudera were running towards the rooftop they almost crashed into another student but dodged at the last second. They were worried about Tsuna getting caught by Hibari. They knew that he could take care of himself but the brunet has not been getting any sleep lately so there is a chance he might slip. They were so worried about Tsuna that they didn't notice the student that they almost crashed into yelled 'EXTREME' and followed them.

When they made it to the entrance of the rooftop, they caught their breath and opened the door. They saw that they were too late as their friend was already fighting the Prefect. They saw Tsuna catch Hibari's fist when something collided into them and there was a flash of yellow.

* * *

 _Two boys were walking the streets of Namimori as they were heading to meet their friends at the park. One of the boys had straight raven colored hair while the other had short spikey white hair. They were walking in a peaceful silence when the boy with the white hair broke it, "Kyoya?"_

" _Hn," answered the raven._

" _I feel like something big is going to happen soon," the other boy said with a bit of nervousness and excitement._

 _Kyoya did not answer and they went on walking in silence. It was when they arrived at the entrance of the park that he finally spoke, "I feel it too Ryohei."_

* * *

Immediately Tsuna and Kyoya dropped to the ground holding their heads as they were assaulted with new memories and then passed out from the pain. The others were just untangling themselves they too were hit with new memories and collapsing to the ground from the pain before finally passing out.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

As her locket flashed purple then yellow she knew that Cloud and Sun had regained their memories of who they really are. She knew that like with Sky, Rain and Storm that she needs to reseal their memories, but she knows she can't reseal the memories of who they are. She could only seal the identities of the other gem holders that are not known and their siblings and the events that on August 28th.

* * *

Reborn knew there was something up with the brother of his student. He knew the older Sawada was hiding something and that his new friends were in on it. The Sun Arcobaleno had a feeling it had to do with the two old files that were found hidden deep in the Vongola library. The files were about the twins, one for each twin. They were dated from around four years ago.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada**

 **Hair Color: Chocolate-brown**

 **Eye Color:** **Chocolate-brown**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 140cm**

 **Weight: 35kg**

 **Family**

 **Father: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Mother: Nana Sawada**

 **Sibling(s): Ienari Sawada**

 **Vongola**

 **Status: Future Vongola Decimo**

 **Flame Type: Sky and Sun**

 **Weapon(s): Specialized gloves (similar to what Vongola Primo was said to use)**

 **Notes: Tsunayoshi has seemed to have chosen who his guardians will be; with the exception of his Lighting, who has yet to be chosen, and his Storm, who is the son of a civilian pianist, all his guardians are the children of important members of Vongola or the children of Families allied to Vongola. Tsunayoshi's younger twin declined the position to become his Lighting Guardian to instead be the future head of the CEDEF.**

 **Name: Ienari 'Nari' Sawada**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Honey**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 136.4cm**

 **Weight: 33.2kg**

 **Family**

 **Father: Iemitsu Sawada**

 **Mother: Nana Sawada**

 **Sibling(s): Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Vongola**

 **Status: Future leader of the CEDEF**

 **Flame Type: Sky and Lighting**

 **Weapon(s): Bo staff**

 **Notes: As the future head of the CEDEF, Ienari has decided that like the head of Vongola that he too would have guardians. His chosen guardians are the younger siblings of his older brother's guardians; with the exception of his Lighting (who is the daughter of a civilian lawyer) and his Storm (who is the youngest daughter of a Don whose Family is allied to Vongola and sister to an up-and-coming poison mistress). As stated in Tsunayoshi's file, Ienari declined the opportunity to become his brother's Lighting Guardian to instead be the next head of the CEDEF.**


End file.
